Kingdom of Dale
Overview Dale is a faction created by Lego_Army to create a new power in the North. It is currently led by King jakub8899, who rules from his capital of Dale. Ranks The Dalish rank system: * Monarch - The absolute ruler of the Kingdom. * Grand Marshall '- Commands the Kingdoms armies. * '''Grand Recruiter '-''' '''Manages the Kingdom's recruits. * '''Lord -''' ' A member of the Kingdom's nobility * '''Citizen' - Normal players who have passed recruitment. History The Kingdom of Dale first began in early November 2015 with the name 'Kingdom of Rhovanion'. The founder, King Lego_Army started it as a successor state to the Kingdom of Rhovanion which was destroyed in lore by an Easterling invasion. Rhovanion was later renamed to Dale. The faction started out by claiming East Bight and Northern Wilderland. (Dale wasn't yet added to the mod.) This, however sparked a conflict with the orcs of Mordor and those of Dol Guldur. They claimed East Bight and parts of Wilderland. A border was created that both sides agreed on but East Bight was still an issue. They would settle it by trial by combat. Lego would fight aidansebastion, King of Mordor in an one on one. East Bight was lost. Dale flourished, established good ties with many kingdoms, good and evil. Lego_Army had a solid base of loyal players with him now. They gained the Dale waypoint from Erebor and started building the city. However, the alliances and treaties with evil factions angered the Dwarves and Rohirrim. Icefrone claimed that Rhovanion was part of Rohan, and the Dwarves backed them. But conflict did not arouse until the coming of mewarmy. Mewarmy was unbanned in late November of 2015, and in late December reclaimed the throne of Rohan. Almost immediately, he attacked Dale. His men raided Dale and pillaged the lands. Lego tried to talk him down, but war ensued. The siege of Dale was fought between Dale and Rohan. On the side of Dale, was Dorwinion, Gundabad mercenaries, and others from all around. The attackers were Rohan, the Dwarves, and a large contingent of Elves and other soldiers. The defenders were outnumbered and badly fortified. As Lego was giving a speech to his forces, the hordes of his enemies attacked from the Mountain. Taken by surprise, they were slaughtered. After the defeat, Lego left the server. With only a handful of men still in Dale, the attackers struck again in an illegal siege. Fortunately however, the defenders managed to win the war anyway. Dale was still free. In October 2017, the Kingdom of Dale declared war on Rhudel. The conflict lasted for a week as Dalish and Easterling forces mustered and Dale prepared to attack. However, due to the Easterling commanders not being able to make a siege, the war was called off as the reset was soon to come. On the 30th of October 2017, King Lego_Army left Dale to have a break. In his place he left behind a constitutional monarchy with ChildWalrus as the Figurehead. ChildWalrus then passed on his limited powers to _Fiene22_, who was queen for a few days. A week into the new year, Lego returned to Dale, and with the support of the players took control of the government. This event is known as the January Crisis, as the Dwarven factions refused to recognize the new King, and alongside the Mordoran Dominion threatened war to reinstall Fiene to the throne. The crisis ended after a week, when Lego succeeded in peacefully reclaiming complete control of the Kingdom. On the 29th of April 2018, King Lego_Army quit the server after several years on it. The kingdom was now empty except for a few players without true leadership. On the 8th of May 2018, GajaHasFallen was proclaimed king by MandatoryPeanut and Laeonathan in order to rebuild Dale. Soon after, players such as PizzaKingOfPizza, Sensible_Martian and several others joined to help GajaHasFallen gain kingship. On the 10th of May 2018, the old King Lego_Army accepted GajaHasFallen as the new King. They started rebuilding the City of Dale. On the 27th of May 2018, The Kingdom of Dale declared war on the Avari Elves, with support of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. The war didn't last long as the Avari Elves agreed to pay 10 thousand coins to the Kingdom of Dale in exchange for a peace treaty a few days later. On the 10th of August 2018, King GajaHasFallen was banned after a short but extremely successful reign and Laeonathan, the former Grand Advisor became the new King of Dale. Gaja can be seen as Dale's greatest king so far, as he completely rebuilt the faction and made it one of the strongest in Middle-earth. Laeonathan immediately started a huge building program to finish the City of Dale, which was done within two weeks, due to the combined efforts of the faction as well as the woodman KefinLOTR. On the 5th of November 2018, King Laeonathan abdicated and gave the throne to jakub8899, the Chieftain of the Woodmen, another Northman ruler, who has proved to be Dale's best friend. During the reign Laeonathan, several projects have been finished, such as the City of Dale, Bardhaven and Redwater Ford. Active Players *jakub8899, King *PizzaKingOfPizza, Lord of the East Rhovanion Gate and Grand Recruiter *Zobair, Lord of Bardhaven and Grand Marshall *HogwartsCrafter, Lord of Running Ford and Grand Recruiter *Ridge106, Lord of the Dalish Crossroads *Black31, Lord of Redwater Ford *Sensible_Amrtian *Seekinq *LittleNaz *Seekinq *Torinn_N *LlamaLars *Strider04 *Martin752003 *RalinStonearm *TheBersker *Luigi27 Important Locations Dale - The Capital of the Kingdom of Dale, built by Laeonathan and KefinLOTR. Bardhaven - Dale's main port. Bright Village - A village built on the Dalish Crossroads. 'Running Ford '- A town situated on the ford of the River Running. 'Redwater Ford '- A group of villages located in the east of the Kingdom of Dale. Requirements to Join To join the Kingdom of Dale, you will need to complete the following. * Gain 150 Dalish Alignment * Complete 3 Lords Quests. You can obtain these from talking to the Grand Recruiters or the King. Diplomacy Allies: * Woodmen of Mirkwood * Wood Elves of Mirkwood * Kingdom of Rohan Neutrality Pacts: * Kingdom of Gondor Dalish Monarchs 1. King Lego_Army (November 2015 to October 2017) 2. King ChildWalrus (October 2017 to December 2017) 3. Queen _Fiene22_ (December 2017 to January 2018) 4. King Lego_Army (January 2018 to April 29th 2018) 5. King GajaHasFallen (May 8th 2018 to August 10th 2018) 6. King Laeonathan (August 10th 2018 until 5th of November 2018) 7. King jakub9988 (5th of November 2018 until now) Category:Factions Category:Rhovanion Category:Good Category:Men Category:Middle Men